The present invention relates to electronic devices such as timepieces in general and wristwatches in particular, and specifically, to an improved construction and methodology for displaying and conveying date information. Most advantageously although not limited thereto, the present invention is applicable to timepieces typically referred to as “analog” or “quartz-analog” watches having hands for displaying time.
Analog timepieces that indicate the date are well known. Most typically, a small window, such as at the 3 o'clock position, is provided in the dial and allows for the viewability of sequential dates on a date ring positioned below the dial. Other constructions, such as a hand that points to a series of dates displayed on the dial, are known as well.
However, it is believed that further advances are both desirable and achievable. For example, it would be desirable to be able to display a plurality of dates, such as a week (e.g. seven (7) days) at a glance with accurate date information (e.g. taking into account months with 28, 29, 30 and/or 31 days), thereby providing the user with the benefits of a small calendar, thus allowing the user the advantageous opportunity to view dates other than only the “current” (i.e. present) date.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a timepiece with an improved calendar function that overcomes perceived deficiencies in the prior art and further achieves the aforementioned and below mentioned objectives.